The present invention relates to transmitting and receiving apparatus, and particularly to a transmitting and receiving apparatus for a serial information signal to be transmitted between asynchronous control systems.
When the output signals from multiple detectors formed of asynchronous control systems are transmitted to a receiving apparatus located at a remote place, a coded-signal series transmission system, or the so-called data-way system is employed for the purpose of reducing cable laying cost. For example, the serial information signal is transmitted in the form of serial data of a constant length including a synchronizing signal unit, an address signal unit and a data signal unit. In general, error checking of the serial information signal is performed by providing a check bit, a special code or a serial transfer check. These, however, increase redundancy and thus make the processing speed slow, so that rapid change of information is sometimes difficult to be reliably transmitted.